Toutes les nuits se finissent sur une aurore
by Shiro.K
Summary: L'enfance de Remus Lupin, son entrée à Poudlard, la découverte de son secret, la naissance des Maraudeurs... Une histoire triste, une histoire douloureuse, une histoire drôle, une histoire d'espoir... Une histoire qui méritait d'être racontée.
1. Prologue

_Hey ! Salut à tous !_

_Bon, pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics, je tiens à prévenir : celle-ci est beaucoup moins légère, et moins-voire pas du tout- débile !_

_En fait, j'avais déjà publié les premiers chapitres il y a un moment, dans une fic intitulée "La Prière", mais je l'avais abandonné, faute d'idées. Depuis, mon style a évolué, et un jour de déprime, j'ai gribouillé un nouveau chapitre, comme ça, et j'ai commencé à me réinvestir dans cette histoire. Donc voilà._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas la moindre rémunération -quoique des reviews seraient appréciées-, toussa toussa..._

_**Synopsis :** L'enfance de Remus. Une série de chapitres pas très longs, qui retraceront les tournants de sa vie, par ordre chronologique, jusqu'à sa sortie de Poudlard. Une petite quinzaine de chapitres est prévue._

_**Avancée de l'histoire et rythme de parution :** Déjà sept chapitres d'écrits, prologue compris. Un chapitre tous les dimanches, sauf empêchement ou contre-temps._

**_Note :_**_Les points de vue varieront selon les chapitres, j'ai fait quelques expérimentations stylistiques. De façon générale, ce sera la plupart du temps un PoV interne, et les scènes seront plutôt décrites selon le point de vue de Remus.  
_

_**Conscience : Waaaah... Un truc sérieux... Je me sens vachement inutile, du coup...**_

_Ta gueule, toi.  
_

_Bwef._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Ce soir-là avait marqué le début de la fin.

Quand son père était rentré, sa mère avait arrêté de sourire, elle s'était précipité vers lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et ils s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau, le laissant tout seul dans le salon.

Ils n'étaient ressortis que longtemps après, et lui avait couru vers son papa, pour lui dire bonjour.

Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne l'avait pas soulevé, ne l'avait pas fait tourner en lui demandant avec sa fausse-voix-sévère, « Alors, Monsieur Lupin, avez-vous été sage aujourd'hui ? ».

Non, à la place, il s'était agenouillé devant lui, et avait prit sa voix-sérieuse-de-quand-il-faut-vraiment-bien-écouter.

Il lui avait dit qu'il devait faire très attention, qu'un méchant monsieur voulait lui faire du mal.

Il n'avait pas compris, il avait demandé pourquoi. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est ce pas ? Tante Suzanne disait toujours qu'il était un gentil garçon, le plus mignon de tous les loulous, alors pourquoi ?

Son papa lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'explications, que « Grébaque » était quelqu'un de mauvais par nature.

Quand Remus avait demandé ce que c'était, un « Grébaque », son père avait grimacé. Il avait fini par dire que c'était un énorme loup, très méchant, qui pouvait se transformer en humain. Il lui avait dit de ne plus sortir tout seul, et surtout pas le soir.

Remus était un enfant obéissant, et il savait quand son papa ne plaisantait pas, alors il l'avait écouté.

Seulement, Remus était peut-être très sage et très intelligent, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant.

Alors, au bout de deux, presque trois semaines, comme il ne s'était rien passé, et que son papa ne lui avait plus reparlé du « Grébaque », Remus fit ce que tout les petits garçons de cinq-ans-mais-bientôt-six auraient fait.

Il rangea l'avertissement de son papa dans un coin de sa tête, et il l'oublia.

Jusqu'au moment où il fut trop tard, que l'avertissement ne servait plus à rien.

* * *

_Valà valà ! Alors ? Réactions ? Emouvant ? Nul à chi** ? Je continue, ou je vais chercher une corde pour me pendre ? Donnez moi votre avis ! **(l'autre, comment elle mendie des reviews !) **Mais ferme la !  
_

_Bwef._

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Shiro._

_P.S. : Pour ceux qui suivent Strays et Marineford, la suite arrivera bientôt, c'est juste que j'ai eu des problèmes de clé USB, et du coup, bah... J'ai tout perdu... (même ma clé...) _

_Re-bwef. _

_Salut !_


	2. Pleine lune et rencontre

_Salut !_

_Je suis contente que le prologue ait plu, et donc voici la suite ! Par contre, je vous préviens, pendant 3-4 chapitres, ça va être triste. En fait, ça va même être plutôt déprimant jusqu'à ce que Dumby entre en scène avec sa barbe et sa bonne humeur. Donc vous êtes prévenus !  
_

_Sinon, je tiens à remercier chaudement les revieweurs du premier chapitre, _EuropaLuce_ et _Rasmeii, Harley A. Warren_ et _MielChocolat_, ainsi que _Michy Drarry Shiper_ (Thanks you, I hope you will enjoy this chapter !)_

_Le style de narration est différent du chapitre précédent, je continue à expérimenter ! C'est une sorte de bricolage autrefois/aujourd'hui, pour montrer l'évolution de Remus, le cynisme et la "désillusion" qui ont résulté de la morsure. En gros...  
_

* * *

Chapitre 2. Pleine lune et rencontre

Il avait six ans et demi, à l'époque. Pourtant, il se souvenait toujours aussi nettement de _ce _jour. Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier.

Il était curieux. Ses parents disaient que c'était une bonne chose, qu'il serait quelqu'un de cultivé.

Aujourd'hui, ses parents ne disent plus grand-chose, et lui a compris. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Il avait vu un hibou. Un animal commun dans la campagne où il vivait, surtout pour un sorcier, mais le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque adorait les animaux.

Aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus les approcher, ils le considèrent comme un prédateur.

Il s'était élancé dans le jardin, avec seulement son carnet et un crayon. Il aimait observer les animaux, et noter le plus de choses possible sur eux.

Aujourd'hui, c'est lui l'animal, et dans les classes, on apprend aux enfants toutes les manières de le tuer.

Son père était occupé dans son atelier, à bricoler un meuble, pour la fête des Mères qui approchait. Lui, il avait l'intention de lui offrir des dessins d'animaux, et le hibou était vraiment magnifique. Il avait un bon coup de crayon, même à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui, son père ne bricole plus rien, et ils ne célèbrent plus la Fête des Mères. Ils ne célèbrent plus grand chose.

Il s'était éloigné dans la forêt, sans remarquer que le soleil était déjà bas dans l'horizon. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que la pleine lune commençait doucement à apparaître dans le ciel.

Aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus l'ignorer. Ses os le lancent plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment ronde.

Il l'avait vu, _lui, _appuyé à un arbre, à scruter la maison. Il s'était approché sans se méfier. Avec toute l'innocence et la gentillesse qui le caractérisaient à l'époque, il _lui_ avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui a besoin d'aide, même s'il sait qu'il ne la mérite pas, quoiqu'en disent ses parents.

L'homme l'avait regardé, et un sourire étrange s'était dessiné sur son visage.

Aujourd'hui, il sait. Ce sourire, c'était un sourire sadique.

Il lui avait dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui, il sait que ce quelqu'un, c'était lui.

Quand il lui avait demandé son nom avec cette confiance inébranlable en l'être humain qu'ont tous les petits enfants, l'homme avait hésité. Puis, son sourire s'était élargi, il avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, et il avait dit s'appeler Fenrir.

Aujourd'hui, il sait que Fenrir et Greyback sont deux noms qui désignent la même personne, et il se jetterait sur ce salaud sans hésiter, s'il le pouvait.

Son lui enfant n'avait pas fait le lien.

Comment aurait-il pu, petit garçon de six ans et demi, savoir que le « Grébaque » dont son père lui avait parlé se tenait en face de lui ?

Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il aurait dû fuir, grimper dans un arbre, le plus haut possible, et attendre que le soleil se lève à nouveau, ou que son papa vienne le sauver ?

Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il existait des véritables monstres, pires que ceux qui se cachaient son son lit ?

Des monstres qui n'hésitaient pas à faire payer un petit garçon innocent, juste pour se venger de son père ?

_Il ne pouvait pas savoir._

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors ? Mieux que le prologue, pire, pareil ?_

_Juste, pour cette fiction, j'essaie de rester le plus proche possible des dires de J.K., mais là, j'ai pas mal divergé : Normalement, Greyback s'introduit dans la chambre de Remus, et a juste le temps de le mordre avant que Lyall Lupin (le nom de son père, merci Pottermore) ne le fasse fuir. Sauf que bon, c'est légèrement tiré par les cheveux : _

_-En admettant que la maison soit isolée en pleine campagne, le loup-garou, sans potion Tue-Loup (pas encore inventée à l'époque), a un esprit totalement animal. _

_-En admettant aussi que la chambre de Remus soit au rez-de-chaussée, et que la fenêtre en soit ouverte, je trouve un peu gros que le loup ait la présence d'esprit de se glisser dans la chambre de l'enfant, de le mordre, et de sortir en repassant par la fenêtre ensuite... _

_Et si Greyback était rentré avant de se transformer, il y a deux options : _

_**A**, Remus n'était pas encore dans sa chambre, auquel cas le loup aurait fait suffisamment de bruit pour alerter les parents._

_** B,** Il (Remus) y était déjà, et le bruit de la transformation (les os qui craquent, les cris de douleur, la transformation est quand même vachement douloureuse, c.f. H.P 3) aurait du là aussi alerter les parents, tout comme les cris de Remus (un type effrayant qui se transforme en loup en criant de douleur, ça doit quand même être perturbant, pour un gamin de 5 ans...)_

_Donc pour moi, cette explication ne tient pas la route, ou alors les parents de Remus étaient [bourrés/en train de copuler bruyamment/dehors/morts/à la cave/chez des amis/tout ça à la fois] le soir où ça s'est passé. Voilà, donc.  
_

_Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre à toutes au chapitre précédent, mais je vous promet que je ferai un effort cette fois-ci !_

_A dimanche prochain !_

Chapitre 3 : Fuite et morsure

_Avancée de l'écriture, 7 chapitres, le huitième est en cours de rédaction.  
_


	3. Fuite et morsure

_Hey, re-bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre 3, où la vie de notre petit Remus va prendre un tournant radicalement différent, et où ça va être assez sinistre quand même._

_Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et plus particulièrement les trois revieweurs du chapitre 2, à savoir_ Europa Luce, Rasmeii, _et_ Casimirette53 !

_Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Fuite et morsure

Lorsque _l'homme_ avait commencé à grogner, et qu'il s'était plié en deux à cause de la douleur, le petit garçon avait réagi comme on le lui avait appris.

Voyant quelqu'un en difficulté, il s'était souvenu des paroles de sa maman, et il lui avait demandé encore une fois s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Il n'avait pas songé un instant qu'il aurait dû profiter de ces quelques instants de répit pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible, courir s'enfermer dans la maison, et se réfugier sur les genoux de son papa.

Il avait vu avec une sorte de fascination morbide les os se tordre et se déplacer sous la peau de l'homme, ses ongles percer les doigts pour devenir griffes, la colonne vertébrale se plier, forçant l'homme à se mettre à quatre pattes, puis s'étendre et se couvrir de poils pour former une queue. Il avait vu l'épiderme virer d'un jaunâtre sale d'alcoolique à un brun gris plus sombre, puis se recouvrir d'une épaisse fourrure grise. Il avait vu les yeux de l'homme passer d'un blanc-jaune répugnant à deux orbes ambrés. Il avait entendu les grognements de douleur de l'homme se muer en grondements animaux.

Il avait vu, en un temps qui lui parut infini, l'homme laisser sa place au loup.

Les histoires de loups-garous que sa maman lui avait raconté lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais comme le lui avait dit son papa, c'étaient des gens normaux. Juste malades.

Alors il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, non ? Les loups-garous n'étaient pas des monstres ?

Lorsqu'il vit l'animal se relever et secouer la tête, éclairé par la lumière de l'astre lunaire, Remus avait d'abord pensé une chose.

'' Il est beau… ''.

Ensuite, un souvenir était remonté à la surface. Réminiscence d'une soirée, quelques semaines auparavant.

'' Greyback, Remus… C'est... C'est un loup. Un énorme loup, très méchant, qui peut se transformer en homme. Si jamais tu le vois, tu dois fuir. Le plus vite possible, tu dois revenir auprès de maman et moi d'accord ? Si tu es trop loin de nous, essaye de grimper, le plus haut possible. Les loups ne savent pas grimper. Et surtout, surtout, Remus... ne le laisse surtout pas te mordre ! ''

Quand il avait vu le regard de la bête se tourner vers lui, et qu'il avait vu ses babines retroussées, ses crocs luisants étinceler, il avait su avec certitude qu'il venait de trouver le « Grébaque » .

Toute suite après, la partie de son cerveau consacré à l'intelligence et à la réflexion se mit en veille. Elle ne savait pas comment faire face à un loup gigantesque. A la place, ses réflexes prirent le contrôle de son corps.

Le petit garçon, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait tourna les talons, et partit en courant. Il ne réfléchissait pas, ne pensait à rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait fuir le plus vite possible. Une terreur primitive l'emplissait, lui hurlait qu'il ne devait surtout pas se laisser rattraper par le prédateur. Il l'entendait, les pattes puissantes s'étaient mises en branle, et martelaient bruyamment le sol à chaque foulée. Ce n'est pas un loup normal, parvint-il à penser. Son instinct lui criait que les vrais loups étaient plus discrets, et qu'ils chassaient en meute. Cette pensée l'électrisa, et il accéléra encore sa fuite, ignorant la douleur de ses muscles.

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'orée du bois, et les lumières de la maison, il s'était cru sauvé.

S'il avait été en état de réfléchir, il aurait compris que sa meilleure chance de s'en tirer était de grimper à un arbre et d'appeler son père.

Il aurait compris qu'une fois sortie de la forêt, la bête ne serait plus ralentie par les arbres, et qu'elle pourrait courir encore plus vite.

Il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'en s'effondrant sur le sol, lorsqu'un poids lui avait atterri sur le dos.

Avant même d'avoir pu crier de peur, il avait senti une violente douleur au bras. Il avait entendu un craquement horrible, senti ses muscles se déchirer. Il avait senti son sang ruisseler.

Avant même d'avoir pu hurler de douleur, il avait entendu un cri d'horreur. Il avait vu, au travers du brouillard qui commençait à obscurcir sa vision, un éclair de lumière rouge, puis un vert.

Il avait entendu le couinement de douleur de l'animal quand le le rayon rouge l'avait touché. Il l'avait senti détaler avant d'être frappé par le vert.

Il avait senti une main fraiche et tremblante se poser sur son front, avait entendu la voix de son père dire de ne pas le déplacer.

Pourquoi ? Il avait mal, il voulait rentrer à la maison !

Il avait aussi perçut les sanglots de sa mère. Ses supplications, ses paroles rassurantes, ses promesses.

'' Plus… plus rien… il ne sera jamais… il ne pourra plus… Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi… ''

Abruti par la douleur qui lui vrillait le bras, Remus n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Il hoquetait, cherchant désespérément à respirer, mais en vain. Il s'était mordu la langue en tombant, et le sang remplissait sa bouche, encombrant sa gorge et empêchant l'air d'atteindre ses poumons.

Quand son père s'en rendit compte, il lui lança un _Anapneo_ d'une voix chevrotante, et un observateur extérieur aurait pu apercevoir qu'il semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans en l'espace de ces quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui avaient, bien que Remus ne le sache pas encore, définitivement changé sa vie.

Quand sa vision s'obscurcit, ayant perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour un si petit corps, une pensée ridicule et totalement stupide traversa pour le hibou et le carnet qu'il avait perdu dans la forêt le traversa. Il tenta de demander si on pouvait chercher à le retrouver, étrangement affecté par cette idée, mais son père le prit dans ses bras, sans doute pour l'amener à l'hôpital. Le mouvement secoua son bras ensanglanté, lui arrachant finalement un sanglot de douleur, et il s'évanouit.

* * *

_Question rituelle : Qu'en avez vous pensé ? C'était bien, ça faisait trop dramatique ? J'ai essayé de retranscrire la peur de Remus, le fait qu'il fuit sans réfléchir et de façon instinctive en utilisant beaucoup de verbes comme voir, sentir, entendre... J'espère que j'ai réussi mon coup...  
_

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, n'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul salaire, et que ça me permet de savoir si mes écrits plaisent !_

_Du coup, je vous dis à dimanche prochain !_

Chapitre 4 : Réveil et médecin

_Avancée de l'écriture : 8 chapitres d'écrits, dont 7 tapés.  
_


	4. Réveil et réaction

_Hey ! _

_J'ai un peu de retard, mais c'est juste que les examens approchent, alors je suis de plus en plus débordée par mes révisions, et hier, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster._

_Bwef, ce chapitre présente le réveil de Remus, et sa réaction en apprenant sa nouvelle condition. _

_Le style narratif vous paraîtra sûrement bizarre, j'ai essayé de l'écrire comme si c'était le Remus "adolescent" qui se souvenait de ce moment, et qui le voyait au travers du prisme cynique et désabusé qu'il a développé grandissant face à l'intolérance des gens. Donc il se voit lui-même d'une façon plutôt négative, comme il le fait dans les romans, il se dévalorise en permanence. _

_Il a été tellement conditionné par les insultes, la haine, la peur... qu'il inspirait, qu'il a fini par se convaincre lui-même (les enfants sont très influençables__, et ils réagissent de façon exagérée__, donc c'est une réaction plutôt "normale") qu'il ne valait rien. Ce qui fait que là où certains verraient l'innocence d'un enfant, lui remarque la naïveté d'un idiot, ce qu'on qualifierait de "réaction instinctive", lui appelle ça un "réflexe animal", et ainsi de suite..._

_Enfin, ce n'est que "ma" conclusion, vous êtes libres d'avoir une autre théorie. Cela dit, je me demande quand même pourquoi personne n'a pensé à lui trouver un psychologue, à ce pauvre gamin..._

_Bon, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Réveil et réaction

La première chose qu'il avait remarqué en se réveillant, c'était la lumière. Blanche et violente.

Ensuite, la douleur. Une souffrance lancinante au bras. Il n'arrivait pas à le bouger.

Il avait cligné les yeux, pour essayer de les habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Il s'était redressé tant bien que mal dans son lit, jusqu'à se retrouver en position assise. Il avait aperçu le bandage qui enveloppait son bras droit.

Le médecin était rentré dans sa chambre, avant d'être bousculé par sa mère, qui l'avait poussé sur le côté avant de se précipiter sur lui, l'étreignant à l'en étouffer, le palpant sur tout le corps, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

Son père ne pouvant le serrer dans ses bras à cause de sa femme, qui refusait toujours de le lâcher, s'était contenté de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, les yeux humides.

Il avait demandé s'il pouvait rentrer à la maison, et sa voix l'avait étonné, elle était rauque. Son père lui avait expliqué que c'est parce qu'il était resté longtemps dans le coma. Sa mère avait poursuivi en lui disant qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison dans la journée, mais qu'avant, le médecin devait lui expliquer quelque chose.

Il se souvenait encore des explications du Médicomage de façon parfaitement claire, même après toutes ces années.

Il se souvenait aussi de son incompréhension. la douleur, le souvenir de l'énorme animal, le choc... Tout ça emplissait son crâne d'un brouillard cotonneux, et il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

Le médecin avait un sourire crispé sur le visage, et n'arrêtait pas de se triturer les mains. Il avait prit la parole, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop gêné ou effrayé.

Il n'avait compris que longtemps après que c'était lui qui lui faisait peur. C'est vrai quoi : il avait six ans, était blessé, et se réveillait à peine d'un coma de plusieurs jours, il n'avait à priori rien d'effrayant !

Oui mais voilà. Il avait beau être un enfant, il était un monstre, même s'il l'ignorait à ce moment.

Il avait écouté sagement l'homme, qui lui avait expliqué qu'à partir de ce jour, il devrait être enfermé les nuits de pleine lune, parce qu'il n'était plus humain.

Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Pourquoi ne serait-il plus humain ? Pourquoi devrait-on l'enfermer ?

Il avait senti les mains de sa mère se crisper sur ses épaules, et vu les poings de son père se serrer.

L'homme, quand il avait perçu leurs regards noirs, s'était repris, et avait commencé à bafouiller.

Il lui avait expliqué, sans cesser de se tripoter les mains, qu'il se transformerait en monstre, il avait tremblé sous le grognement presque animal de sa mère, avant de reprendre et de se corriger. Le mot monstre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer était devenu ''loup''.

Une rectification inutile. Quelques soient les excuses que ses parents inventaient, ça ne changeait rien aux faits. Un monstre, il était, en une seule nuit, devenu un monstre.

Pourtant, son jeune lui -si stupide, si naïf...- avait réfléchi, avant de sourire, inconscient de l'horreur de la chose.

"Alors, ça veut dire que je suis presque comme un Animagus ?"

Il y avait eu un silence choqué dans la petite chambre aseptisée.

Voyant leur manque de réaction, il avait essayé de s'expliquer.

"Si je me transforme en loup, c'est comme un Animagus, non ? J'ai lu dans un livre qu'ils pouvaient devenir des animaux ! C'est juste que je ne peux pas contrôler la transformation, mais sinon c'est presque pareil, non ?"

Qu'est ce qu'il était con, n'empêche...

Son père le regardait, un mélange d'émotions diverses sur le visage.

Douleur. De voir l'innocence de son fils, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tarderait pas à être piétinée par la cruauté des hommes.

Tristesse. De savoir que son fils unique venait de voir toutes ses chances d'avenir tomber en poussière, sans même s'en apercevoir.

Colère. Contre le monstre qui s'en était pris à son enfant.

Et honte. De n'avoir pas pu le protéger, de n'avoir pas envisagé que son fils sortirait ce soir, que l'Autre l'attendrait.

Tellement de honte...

A cause de lui, encore une fois. Ces sept dernières années, la souffrance et la peine de ses parents lui était majoritairement due...

Le médecin avait essayé de le reprendre, sans réussir à cesser de bégayer, quand il s'était raidi.

Sa mère avait resserré son étreinte, et lui avait répondu, mettant au défi quiconque essaierait de la contredire.

Elle aurait dû le laisser faire, pourtant. L'homme lui aurait dit la vérité dès le début, et ça lui aurait évité de croire à ces stupidités...

Il se souvenait que l'ambiance s'était alourdie. Sa mère irradiait de colère, la colère sourde de celle qui n'avait pu protéger son enfant. Un instinct maternel primaire, presque animal.

En fait, c'était juste l'amour d'une mère. Les instincts bestiaux, il en fait quotidiennement l'amère expérience, et aucun ne concerne l'amour. Juste la violence et le goût du sang.

"C'est ça mon ange. C'est presque comme un Animagus..."

Faux. Un mensonge. Pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment pourrait-il en vouloir à sa mère, qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, pas un seul instant, malgré ce qu'il était devenu, qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, quelques soient les conséquences ? D'autres l'auraient abandonné en forêt, ou enfermé dans une cave...

Il avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur rassurante avec délice. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que son odorat s'était sensiblement développé. Il avait écouté ses paroles, les avait acceptées comme une vérité absolue, avec la confiance que les tout petits, humains ou non, placent instinctivement en leur mère.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, ça va aller. Ça va aller, je te le promets..."

* * *

_Bon, alors j'espère avoir bien rendu les réactions et le ressenti des personnages..._

_La réaction d'Espérance Lupin peut paraître naïve, et même cruelle, vu que Remus va comprendre d'une façon brutale qu'elle lui a menti, mais je pense que c'est plutôt logique, dans un sens : elle est moldue, elle ne voit pas ces histoires de loup-garou, de discrimination... comme un sorcier._

_Lyall Lupin, lui, sait parfaitement ce qu'il en est, puisqu'il a travaillé au Ministère, c'est pour ça qu'il est dévasté. Il l'a expliqué à Espérance, mais pour elle, ça n'est pas encore une réalité tangible, elle ne peut que se l'imaginer. Ce qu'elle voit surtout, c'est que son petit garçon a été grièvement blessé. Etant paniquée, elle ne réfléchit pas plus loin que ça : son fils a mal, il a peur, et elle veut le rassurer. Elle ne se soucie pas des conséquences à long terme, elle veut autant le réconforter que se réconforter elle-même._

_Un adulte pourrait comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un pieux mensonge, de paroles en l'air, mais elle ne pense pas au fait que Remus est juste un petit garçon qui a confiance en sa mère._

_Maintenant, je ne suis pas mère, et je n'ai jamais été confronté à une tragédie de ce genre avec un membre de ma famille (heureusement, d'ailleurs !), donc je ne peux pas vraiment prétendre que cette réaction est fidèle à ce qui pourrait arriv__er dans la réalité, mais je pense que si j'apprenais que mon fils est atteint d'une maladie grave/douloureuse/incurable, je pourrais réagir comme ça._

_Après, je suis pas psy, alors ce ne sont que des théories, hein !_

_Bwef, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'en profite pour dire un truc (je me répète un peu, mais bon) : les auteurs ne sont pas payés, pour leur travail, leurs seules récompenses sont le plaisir de l'écriture, et les réactions de leurs lecteurs ! Que vous aimiez ou non, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir, et ça permet de s'améliorer, alors s'il vous plaît, vraiment !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et à dimanche prochain !_

Chapitre 5 : Transformation et désillusion 

Avancée de l'écriture : 8 chapitres d'écrits, 7 et demi de tapés.


	5. Transformation et désillusion

_Hey, salut tout le monde !_

_Ce chapitre-ci est plus sombre, et assez sanglant/sinistre, ce qui m'a conduite à passer du rating K+ au T. _

_Remus va y vivre sa première transformation, et même si je n'ai pas décrit tout en long, en large et en travers, je n'ai pas non plus plus édulcoré le truc. Donc c'est assez... M'enfin, vous verrez par vous même !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Transformation et désillusion

La première transformation avait été horriblement douloureuse. Tant au niveau physique que mental.

A l'approche de la pleine lune, ses parents étaient devenus de plus en plus sombres et nerveux. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi.

Lui était plutôt excité à l'idée de sa première transformation…

Le soir, ils l'avaient amené à la cave. Il avait été surpris.

La porte avait été blindée - et bardée de sortilèges, même s'il était trop jeune pour les voir - et la pièce, habituellement encombrée de bouteilles, cartons et autres vieilleries, avait laissé la place à un espace vide et froid.

Sa mère l'avait amené en tremblant au centre de la petite pièce, et lui avait demandé de se déshabiller pour ne pas abîmer ses vêtements. Il avait acquiescé, et lui avait tendu ses affaires, après les avoir plié comme on le lui avait appris. Elle les avait pris et s'était détournée.

En la voyant refermer la porte derrière elle, le petit garçon avait paniqué, et lui avait demandé en grelottant pourquoi ils ne restaient pas avec lui. Son père lui avait répondu qu'ils resteraient de l'autre côté de la porte toute la nuit, qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas seul une seconde.

Ils allait leur demander pourquoi derrière la porte, pourquoi pas avec lui, quand la lune s'était levée, éclairant la cave par le soupirail. Il avait senti une douleur lui tordre l'estomac, et s'était plié en deux en gémissant de douleur.

Il avait essayé d'appeler ses parents, quand une nouvelle vague de douleur l'avait englouti. Il s'était effondré sur le sol en haletant. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier brûlait.

Il avait commencé à sangloter, et à se demander pourquoi ses parents ne venaient pas l'aider. Ils étaient pourtant juste derrière la porte, non ?

Il avait crié, à la fois de peur et de douleur lorsqu'il avait vu une fourrure brune recouvrir ses bras, et quand des démangeaisons lui avaient indiqué qu'il en était de même sur son visage.

Il avait vu sa peau brunir sous les poils, et ses ongles se recourber en griffes, perçant la chair fragile de ses doigts.

Il avait appelé ses parents, espérant qu'il viendraient l'aider, qu'ils arrêteraient la douleur…

Il avait hurlé de plus belle lorsqu'il avait sentit ses oreilles le brûler, et se déplacer vers le sommet de son crâne.

Une énième souffrance s'était ajoutée aux autres, vers le bas de son dos. Il avait senti sans vraiment comprendre une queue lui pousser.

Perdu dans un océan de douleur, il n'avait même pas fait attention à ses jambes et à ses bras, dont les articulations bougeaient et se modifiaient avec des craquements sinistres.

Lorsque ses dents avaient laissé la place à des crocs, et qu'il avait senti sa bouche se remplir de sang quand ils avaient déchirés ses gencives, il avait encore essayé d'appeler à l'aide.

La terreur qui l'envahissait avait redoublé lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix. Un grondement rauque, animal.

Soudain, la douleur avait cessé brutalement. Il s'était redressé en tremblant, et s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de se tenir autrement qu'à quatre pattes.

Sans avoir eu le temps d'intégrer la vision des pattes griffues qui avaient remplacé ses membres, de la queue qui prolongeait son coccyx, ou encore de la fourrure qui le recouvrait intégralement, l'_Autre_ avait surgi.

Comme une lame de fond, il avait senti un esprit étranger apparaître, grandir et le balayer en quelques secondes.

Il avait été écarté violemment, et enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même, comme dans une sorte de cage.

Il avait ressenti la rage immense de l'_Autre_, sa faim, son besoin irrépressible de mordre et de tuer.

Il en avait été terrifié, et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

L'_Autre_ avait reniflé l'air autour de lui, à la recherche d'une proie. En sentant l'odeur de sa mère _il_ avait bondi sur la porte en grognant et en grondant.

_Il_ avait griffé le battant pendant quelques minutes, excité par les bruits de sanglots qu'il entendait.

Au bout d'un moment, le besoin violent et primal de mordre et de faire souffrir l'avait emporté sur l'odeur alléchante des humains qui se terraient de l'autre côté du mur.

_Il_ avait cherché une une autre proie dans la petite pièce où_ il_ était confiné, et _il_ avait fini par se retourner vers le seul être vivant présent -_les _seuls êtres vivants présents.

_Eux._

_Il_ avait enfoncé ses crocs dans son flanc sans la moindre hésitation, savourant le goût métallique du sang qui ruisselait dans sa gueule, le son des chairs qui se déchiraient, des côtes qui cédaient sous la pression des formidables mâchoires dans un craquement sinistre.

La douleur avait surgi presque aussitôt, les faisant hurler de concert.

Derrière la porte, les deux adultes avaient frissonné.

C'était quelque chose d'effrayant et douloureux, que d'entendre ce cri de souffrance, de détresse et d'incompréhension, un hurlement déchirant où se mêlaient les voix de l'animal et de l'humain.

_Il_ avait continué à se mutiler, les coups de crocs et de griffes entrecoupés de grognements de rage et de gémissements de souffrance.

Au matin, la transformation s'était effectuée en sens inverse, et le jour naissant avait trouvé un Remus nu, sanglotant, couvert de sang et de plaies étendu sur le sol froid et inégal de la petite cave.

Aussitôt, sa mère avait bondi dans la pièce, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Elle allait s'agenouiller à côté de lui, lorsqu'elle s'était figée.

Son petit garçon la fixait, la colère et la peur se disputant la place à la douleur sur son visage.

Il avait essayé de se lever, mais ses bras tremblants et torturés avaient cédés sous son poids.

Il avait alors pris la parole, d'une voix rauque et brisée, accusatrice.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tout seul ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas arrêté le loup ? Pourquoi il m'a fait mal ? Pourquoi vous l'avez pas empêché ? Pourquoi vous avez dit que tout se passerait bien ? "

Son père avait serré les poings, incapable de lui fournir une explication convenable. Sa mère, elle, avait ravalé un sanglot, et avait commencé à le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait, murmurant des excuses et des promesses que tout irait bien, tant pour rassurer son fils que pour se réconforter elle-même.

Remus, dans le brouillard cotonneux des antidouleurs qu'on lui avait fait avaler, n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement sourd, et répétait inlassablement le même mot, comme une litanie.

" Pourquoi ? "

* * *

_Alors, vos avis ? J'y tiens vraiment, je voudrais savoir si c'était trop exagéré ou pas assez, si c'était bien décrit, tout ça..._

_Bwef, là-dessus, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, pour le début de la remontée ! Dumbledore fait son entrée en scène, et la vie de Remus va à nouveau basculer !_

Chapitre 6 : Bavboules et Poudlard

_Avancée de l'histoire : 8 chapitres d'écrits, 7 de tapés, le 9 est en cours de rédaction.  
_

_A dimanche prochain !_


	6. Bavboules et Poudlard

_Hey, tout le monde !_

_Aujourd'hui, le temps s'éclaircit pour Remus, qui va rencontrer Dumbledore et un jeu de Bavboules ! Ce chapitre-ci est donc plus léger que les précédents, même si ce n'est pas encore la franche rigolade. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours, et n'oubliez pas : l'auteure aime les reviews, elle y est complètement accro !_

* * *

Quand c'était arrivé, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée même de voir Poudlard un jour. Ses parents avaient bien essayé de le rassurer, bâtissant des hypothèses auxquelles eux-mêmes ne croyaient pas, mais il leur avait rapidement fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus aussi naïf qu'autrefois. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait attendre du monde sorcier que peur et dégoût. Il avait donc fini par se résigner, et avait cessé de pleurer.

Sa mère, moldue, semblait de plus en plus haïr le monde magique, ce monde qui avait détruit leurs vies et qui piétinait allègrement ce qui en restait. Ce jour-là, elle finissait de boucler leurs valises, alternant sanglots heurtés et insultes virulentes. Derrière elle, son père agitait méthodiquement sa baguette pour rétrécir et empaqueter quelques meubles, dans un état d'esprit guère plus léger que celui de sa femme.

Remus, interdit d'efforts trop importants à cause de la récente pleine lune, avait levé les yeux de l'énorme manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire, quelques mois auparavant, avant d'y replonger aussi sec, se mordant les lèvres en songeant à la raison qui les poussait – encore – à déménager.

La veille, en fin d'après-midi, un vieil homme du village où ils s'étaient installés depuis quelques mois était venu frapper à la porte, avant de le mettre en joue avec son fusil de chasse dès qu'il avait ouvert. Il lui avait craché à la figure, avant de les prévenir qu'ils feraient mieux de « la boucler » car les balles étaient faites d'un alliage comprenant une bonne dose d'argent. Même si Remus savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible de viser correctement avec des balles en argent le métal faisait dévier les tirs, surtout lorsqu'il était enchanté...- il avait eu affreusement peur.

Ses parents avaient considérablement pâlis, avant de supplier le vieillard de baisser son arme, arguant qu'ils partiraient dans les jours à venir, qu'ils pensaient le village entièrement moldu, mais que ses habitants n'entendraient plus jamais parler d'eux. Son père, profitant du fait qu'il était déstabilisé par ces supplications _(peut-être pensait-il qu'ils seraient soulagés de se débarrasser du monstre_, avait-il songé), lui avait sauté dessus pour essayer de le désarmer.

Sa mère et lui avaient cru que le monde s'effondrait lorsque la détonation avait retenti, et que Lyall Lupin s'était écroulé au sol en se tenant le bras.  
Visiblement, le vieil aigri n'avait pas prévu que les choses se passeraient ainsi, et il était sorti en essayant de garder un visage rageur, sifflant que s'ils n'avaient pas vidé les lieux d'ici deux jours, le Service des Créatures Dangereuses du Ministère serait prévenu que des innocents n'étaient protégés d'une bête sanguinaire que par la porte branlante d'une simple cave. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de prendre en compte tous les sortilèges dont la « porte branlante » et la « simple cave » étaient bardés.

Malgré tout, le fait est que le lendemain matin, en dépit de toutes les paroles de réconforts de ses parents, il était partagé entre la honte de les forcer à fuir – encore une fois– et la terreur qu'ils puissent finir par en avoir assez de supporter le poids de sa monstruosité.

Un monstre.

Ça aussi, il s'y était résigné. Tout comme il s'était résigné aux regards dégoûtés, à la haine des enfants, aux pierres que lui lançaient parfois les petits sorciers, lorsque leurs parents les avaient informés de ce qu'il était réellement. Même les enfants moldus savaient instinctivement qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, chez lui…

Il essayait donc désespérément de se replonger dans l'apprentissage des moyens de se défendre contre une sirène des fjords norvégiens, quand quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte, figeant les trois occupants de la maisonnette dans un silence tendu, que Remus supportait de plus en plus difficilement.

Sortant sa baguette de sa main libre, l'autre étant immobilisée et bandée jusqu'à l'épaule, son père s'était approché de la porte, ouvrant le battant brusquement, avant de brandir son arme contre le visiteur.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir sur le seuil de leur petit cottage perdu au fin fond de l'Irlande l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'époque !  
Albus Dumbledore ne s'était pas formalisé de la baguette apposée contre sa gorge, et s'était contenté de les saluer gaiement, en priant sa mère de baisser son couteau de cuisine avec un regard étincelant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il avait ensuite demandé poliment à entrer, chose que ses parents avaient fini par lui accorder au bout d'un quart d'heure de négociations et de promesses quant au fait que non, il n'était pas venu abattre leur fils.

A peine entré dans le salon, qui servait aussi de pièce à vivre, il s'était assis dans le canapé défoncé – l'un des seuls meubles encore présent dans la pièce –, juste à côté du plus jeune de la pièce, s'était servi dans l'assiette de pancakes posée sur la table, et avait sorti un jeu de Bavboules d'il ne savait trop où, avant de lui expliquer succinctement les règles et de commencer une partie, le tout sous le regard profondément étonné de ses parents. Alors que Remus essuyait sa figure d'un air dégoûté, ayant perdu la manche, le professeur l'avait regardé par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et ils s'étaient fixés pendant une bonne minute, alourdissant la tension ambiante.

Une bonne minute durant laquelle les yeux bleus avaient observé les yeux ambres.

Des yeux pétillants et pleins de malice, contre un regard triste et terne.

Le regard d'un vieil homme qui avait su garder son âme d'enfant, contre celui d'un petit garçon qu'on avait forcé à grandir trop vite.

Les yeux d'un homme qui ne cessait jamais de croire en l'humanité, contre ceux d'un enfant qui avait depuis longtemps cessé d'en espérer quoique ce soit.

Une bonne minute qui sembla à la fois infiniment longue et particulièrement courte, durant laquelle deux personnes, à priori diamétralement opposées, prirent toutes deux une importante décision, qui aurait une influence capitale dans le futur.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard, en observant ce garçon voûté sur son sofa, qui s'agrippait à son livre comme s'il projetait de s'en servir pour se protéger d'une attaque soudaine – ce qui d'ailleurs était peut-être le cas –, décida qu'il ferait tout ce qui serai en son pouvoir pour qu'il ait une véritable chance, loup-garou ou non.

Remus Lupin, onze ans et cinq mois, lycanthrope de son état, prit la ferme et irrévocable décision, en fixant ces yeux qui ne contenaient pas la moindre trace de pitié ou de dégoût, qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir – aussi maigre et inexistant que soit ledit pouvoir – pour satisfaire cet homme et faire en sorte qu'il soit fier de lui.

Une sorte de lien étrange s'établit ainsi, et c'est pourquoi, bien qu'il fut empli d'une joie indescriptible et d'une surprise incommensurable, telle qu'il n'en n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, Remus ne sursauta pas et ne se mit pas à bégayer lorsque le professeur Dumbledore sortit de sa robe une enveloppe cachetée du sceau de Poudlard, sur laquelle son nom s'étalait à l'encre verte.

-Remus, je suis venu te proposer, si tu le désires, une place à Poudlard...

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite, si c'est le cas !_

Chapitre 7 : Train et chapeau

_Avancée de l'écriture : 8 chapitres d'écrits_

_P.S. Oh, et ai-je mentionné ma très chère EuropaLuce, sans les bons soins de laquelle ce chapitre n'aurait probablement jamais été tapé ? Ce qu'elle n'a pas elle-même tapé à l'ordinateur, elle m'a forcé à m'en charger, quand mon inénarrable et légendaire flemmardise me poussait au contraire... _

_P.P.S. : Revieeeews ? S'il vous plaîîîîîît ?_


	7. Train et chapeau

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Aujourd'hui, la Répartition de Remus, et ses premières impressions quant à Poudlard ! Le style narratif devient plus classique, comme dans le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Train et chapeau

Assis contre la fenêtre, le jeune Remus Lupin regardait le paysage défiler avec une excitation enfantine qui ne lui était pourtant pas coutumière. Quand il en tendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, il se redressa aussitôt et replongea dans son roman d'aventure, affectant un sérieux et un désintérêt poli.

Une petite fille d'à peu près son âge entra, suivie de près par un garçon déjà vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard, comme lui. La fillette s'assit sur la banquette à côté de son ami, visiblement surexcitée, et entama, sans paraître le remarquer, un babillage passionné avec l'autre garçon, qui semblait de prime abord beaucoup moins enthousiasme que son amie.

De leur échange, qu'il écoutait attentivement en feignant de ne pas leur prêter la moindre attention, Remus nota que la fille s'appelait Lily, et qu'elle était sûrement une née moldue, vu toutes les questions qu'elle posait. Severus semblait être le prénom- étrange, mais il n'était pas le mieux passé pour critiquer…- du garçon, plus réservé que son amie.

Quelques minutes après, un garçon rentra à nouveau dans le compartiment. Il se présenta comme étant Peter Pettigrew, et s'installa à côté de Remus en expliquant que des cinquièmes années l'avait jeté hors du sien, stupéfiant les trois personnes présentes.  
Le fait est que Lily et Severus regardèrent Remus avec des yeux ronds, remarquant enfin sa présence, et que Remus, lui, fixait Peter et sa main tendue, les yeux écarquillés.

Depuis qu'il avait été mordu, Remus avait dû faire face au rejet, et à la peur des gens. Il avait donc appris à se taire, à se faire discret. Il se terrait dans un coin, se plongeait dans un livre, et plus personne ne se rendait compte qu'il était là. Mais ce garçon, Peter Pettigrew, il s'était dirigé vers lui, sans hésiter, il lui avait tendu la main…. Il l'avait _vu_ !

Le garçon semblait d'ailleurs penser qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal, car il récupéra sa main en bégayant des excuses.

Se réveillant brusquement, Remus se présenta à son tour, s'excusant en bredouillant, avec l'impression qu'on aurait pu cuire un œuf sur ses joues.

Alors que les deux autres enfants se présentaient – Lily Evans et Severus Rogue – la porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois, laissant entrer deux garçons qui avaient visiblement du mal à rester debout tellement ils riaient. Sans même se présenter, ils s'avachirent sur les banquettes, l'un en face de l'autre, et commencèrent à se féliciter l'un l'autre pour une quelconque raison- vu l'odeur de Bombabouse dont ils étaient couverts, Remus en avait une petite idée…

Si Peter les regarda d'un air étonné et même légèrement admiratif, et que Severus s'en désintéressa totalement, Lily, elle, leur jeta un regard outré, avant de reprendre sa discussion avec son ami, dérivant sur les Maisons dans lesquelles ils seraient répartis.

Des années plus tard, Remus ne comprendrait toujours pas comment tout avait pu dégénérer aussi rapidement. Toujours est-il qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux que la fillette, aussi rouge que ses cheveux, traînait Severus hors du compartiment en traitant les deux garçons d'abrutis. Lesdits garçons n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucier, et leurs rires joyeux s'étaient mués en ricanement. A côté de lui, Peter avait lui aussi l'air totalement perdu.

_ Hey, maintenant qu'on est débarrassé d'eux, si vous vous présentiez ?

Remus releva brusquement la tête. Le garçon a l'air aristocratique le fixait avec des yeux gris perçants, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que lui aussi l'avait _vu_.

_ Remus Lupin, marmonna-t-il avant de replonger dans son livre, les joues brûlantes.  
_ Ok…

Le garçon brun, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, haussa un sourcil devant son attitude étrange, avant de se présenter à son tour, beaucoup moins sobrement.

_ Je suis James Potter, futur Gryffondor, et terreur des professeurs de Poudlard ! J'adore le Quidditch, je jouerai en tant que Poursuiveur, et j'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir la place de capitaine de l'équipe ! J'aime la Métamorphose, aussi, et les Sortilèges, mais je déteste les Potions, parce que c'est une matière de Serpentard, et je déteste aussi les Mangemorts. Et je serai Auror, aussi !

Sa tirade terminée, il les regarda avec un air de défi, légèrement essoufflé, avant que son compère ne prenne la parole à son tour, d'une voix parfaitement calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Sirius. Peut-être que j'irais à Gryffondor. Peu m'importe, en fait, du moment que ça n'est pas à Serpentard. Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée de ce que je ferais plus tard, quoique Auror, ce serait sûrement sympa. Je hais tout ce qui touche à la magie noire, d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est viscéral.

Visiblement sa façon de parler, qui connotait une éducation Sang Pur, évoquait quelque chose à James, tout comme le fait qu'il eut passé son nom sous silence, puisqu'il lui jeta un regard de travers. Peter se présenta à son tour, d'une petite voix fluette, mais l'ambiance était définitivement plombée. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage dans un silence gêné, à essayer de regarder le sol ou le paysage en arborant un air- plus ou moins réussi- serein.

Remus, lui, s'était déjà replongé dans son livre, habitué aux atmosphères tendues.

**XxXxX**

Lorsque les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, Remus déglutit.

Lorsque le Choixpeau termina sa chanson, sous les vivas des élèves, il commença à trembler et à jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques à la table des Serpentard. De ce qu'avaient dit James et Sirius, c'était une Maison sombre, de Mages noirs et de Mangemorts. Son père lui-même avait grimacé quand il avait parlé de la Maison verte et argent, bien que le regard assassin de sa mère l'ait empêché d'expliquer son mépris. Ce serait sûrement là qu'il serait envoyé.

Lorsque « Black, Sirius » fut envoyé à Gryffondor et hurla un « Yeeeehaaaa ! » victorieux dans le silence abasourdi de la salle, il eut un rire nerveux, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Lorsque « Lupin, Remus » résonna dans la salle, il songea sérieusement à rentrer chez lui- à pied si nécessaire.

A ce moment, il croisa le regard pétillant d'Albus Dumbledore, et il se reprit. Il refusait catégoriquement de décevoir l'homme qui avait cru en lui, qui avait tout fait pour qu'un loup-garou puisse étudier dans son école, au risque de voir l'opinion publique le huer.

Il rassembla donc tout son courage, et s'avança en essayant de ne pas trébucher.

Une fois assis sur le tabouret, il sentit le professeur McGonagall déposer le Choixpeau sur son crâne, et caressa du doigt l'idée de partie en courant, avant qu'une voix n'interrompe ses réflexions existentielles.

_ Tiens donc ! Tu es le petit Lupin, c'est ça ? Dumbledore m'avait parlé d'un loup-garou qu'il avait décidé d'autoriser à venir étudier ici… Tu as un esprit très intéressant…

Remus sursauta violemment, provoquant quelques rires dans la Grande Salle. Il se morigéna ensuite de cette réaction, qu'aucun élève, ou presque, n'avait eu avant lui. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de venir ici ?

_ Effectivement, tu as une estime personnelle déplorable…  
_ Vous- vous m'entendez penser ?

Remus découvrit ainsi qu'on pouvait bégayer en pensée.

_ Evidement ! Je peux voir à l'intérieur de ta tête, sinon je ne pourrais pas te répartir !

_ Donc, voyons un peu ça… Tu aimes trop paresser pour Poufsouffle, même si je pense que tu en aurais la loyauté…  
_ Je… Je vais aller à Serpentard, non ?  
_ Serpentard ? Non, répondit-il plutôt catégoriquement avant de se reprendre, tu n'as pas assez d'ambition. Et contrairement aux préjugés, Serpentard n'est pas une sorte de fourre-tout pour les enfants maléfiques, tu sais ?  
_ Euh… Hum…  
_ Mouais… De toute façon, j'ai beau le répéter, personne n'y fait attention. Bref, ça nous laisse Gryffondor et Serdaigle...  
_ Gryffondor ? Vous plaisantez, pas vrai ?  
_ Ne te sous-estime pas, mon garçon, tu as de grandes qualités ! Mmm... Oui, je suis sûr que, même si Serdaigle t'irais très bien, tu t'épanouirais beaucoup mieux à GRYFFONDOR !

Des applaudissements assourdissants résonnèrent à sa droite, au moment même ou il comprenait que le dernier mot avait été crié haut et fort. Les joues accordées à sa nouvelle Maison, il se dirigea vers ma table des rouge et or essayant de comprendre ce que le Choixpeau avait voulu dire par « tu t'épanouirais beaucoup mieux ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, « Potter, James » et « Pettigrow, Peter » rejoignaient à leur tour la table des lions, tandis que « Rogue Severus » était envoyé à Serpentard, lançant un bref regard déçu à « Evans, Lily », sur les bancs de Gryffondor.

Après le repas, alors que le préfet les menait à la tour abritant les dortoirs de Gryffondor, en regardant Peter qui restait obstinément collé à lui, de peur de se perdre sans doute, Remus se prit à penser qu'étudier à Poudlard n'était peut-être pas une idée _si_ stupide…

* * *

_Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé ! Vos avis ?  
_

_Je voudrais d'ailleurs en profiter pour remercier encore une fois EuropaLuce, qui a tapé ce chapitre (je l'ai harcelé et forcé, certes :p ), et Blackerville, qui l'a corrigé, comme les précédents ! Merci à vous deux, vraiment !_

_Avancée de l'écriture : 8 chapitres, écrits et tapés. Le neuvième est en cours d'élaboration._

_Chapitre 8 : Doutes et amitié_


	8. Doutes et amitié

_Bon, alors là, il y a sûrement des trucs qui vont porter à confusion._

_Déjà, la"voix" que Remus entend, en italique, c'est celle du loup. Je pars du principe que le loup et l'humain sont deux "personnes" différentes, et que le loup devient de plus en plus fort à l'approche de la pleine lune. Donc c'est pas que Remus est schizophrène, c'est juste que la pleine lune approche. En plu, vu qu'il y est habitué, à cette présence et à cette voix, il n'y réagit pas, il fait comme si elle n'existait pas, ou du moins, il essaie._

_Je pars aussi du principe qu'il (le loup) influence son comportement, et que Remus est donc plus agressif aux abords de sa transformation, même s'il s'efforce de réprimer ses réflexes "animaux"._

_De même, j'en ai fait un petit garçon très renfermé, et très cynique, même s'il aimerait plus que tout avoir des amis. Par conséquent, il se perd parfois dans des réflexions qui pourraient paraître (en fait, elles le sont probablement) morbides, et qu'on imaginerait pas dans l'esprit d'un gosse de 11ans. Le truc, c'est que Remus a vécu et subi des choses qu'un enfant de son âge ne pourrait même pas envisager, et que son mental s'en ressent._

**_Note de Fox (la bêta) :_** Merlin qu'il était long... Le manque de motivation que j'avais aussi. Presque vous l'auriez eu en retard. Ne me lancez pas la pierre, sinon vous l'aurez vraiment en retard la prochaine fois. Vous savez, moi les délais... C'pas mon truc. M'enfin. Enjoy !

_Ah oui, et un dernier point : je pars aussi du postulat que les loups-garous ont des sens et des capacités physiques plus développées que la normale. Ma très chère Fox ne supporte pas ce cliché, mais j'ai des tendances de rêveuse fleur bleue, des fois... Et puis j'aime bien l'embêter :) Bwef, z'êtes prévenu(e)s !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Doutes et amitié

_13 septembre 1971, 12h16, Grande Salle de Poudlard. J-3 avant la pleine lune._

Remus regarda d'un air distrait les Serpentard, qui protestaient vivement contre la nouvelle couleur de leur peau – jaune – et celle de leurs cheveux – rouge Gryffondor – un air pensif sur le visage.

A coté de lui, Black et Potter se vantaient du mal qu'ils avaient eu à glisser la potion dans les plats de ces « stupides apprentis mages noirs », à moitié écroulés de rire.

Ses sentiments envers les deux garçons – les seuls autres Gryffondor de première année, avec Peter et lui – étaient mitigés. Il les trouvait parfois épouvantablement stupides et immatures, des fois, qu'importe ce qu'en pensait Peter. Mais d'un autre coté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif face à leur perpétuelle joie de vivre, leur courage et leur insolence lorsqu'ils tenaient tête aux professeurs, leur imagination en matière de blagues... Il se faisait régulièrement la remarque qu'être leur ami devait être absolument génial.

L'instant suivant cette même pensée, cependant, il se rappelait le monstre qu'il était en réalité. Bien qu'il trouve un peu puéril la façon qu'ils avaient de catégoriser les gens de façon si abrupte, cela lui permettait de deviner aisément ce qui lui arriverait s'ils apprenaient son secret, d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils partageaient leur dortoir avec une créature sanguinaire capable de tuer jusqu'à sa propre mère, nul doute qu'ils appelleraient immédiatement les Aurors.

Potter avait clamé – la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard, pour les présentations de rigueur entre camarades de chambrée – que son père était très haut placé au Ministère, et qu'il avait déjà fait arrêter « des dizaines de dizaines de sales crétins de mages noirs décérébrés ! ». S'il avait vent du fait que son fils côtoyait un monstre aussi dangereux, nul doute que Monsieur Potter le ferait tuer dans l'heure, sans la moindre hésitation, et que personne ne le lui reprocherait. Pas même Remus.

Il frissonna en se souvenant du traité de Justice Magique qu'il avait déniché à la Bibliothèque, la veille. Étant donné que les lycanthropes étaient classés dans la catégorie des « Créatures Magiques » – du moins à ce jour, l'année dernière, ils étaient dans celle des « Êtres à intelligence presque humaine » – ils étaient jugés et condamnés en tant que tels. Il avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit – qu'il avait insonorisé, Dieu merci – se tordant entre ses draps, pleurant silencieusement pendant que son esprit se faisait une joie morbide de lui rappeler chacun des paragraphes du livre. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, avec l'impression tenace que la dernière image de son cauchemar était gravée sur ses rétines, et qu'elle ne s'effacerait jamais, même s'il se récurait les yeux au vitriol. Il avait éclaté en sanglots hystériques face à cette idée de lui, agenouillé, la tête posée sur le billot, une hache en argent sifflant vers sa nuque.

- Remus ? Remus, ça va ?

Remus sortit brusquement de ses réflexions sinistres en entendant la voix inquiète de Peter.

- Oh- euh- non, ne t'inquiète pas... J'étais juste- j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

- Si tu le dis. Bah ! Comme dit ma mère, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est de réussir à en ressortir !

- Je suis sûr que ta mère et la mienne s'entendraient très bien, sourit Remus.

Rassuré quant à son état, le petit blond reprit son repas, alors qu'il reportait son attention sur lui.

Peter.

Son ami.

Son tout premier ami !

_Ami ? Quoi être, amis ?_

Se mordant la lèvre, il lutta, contre l'euphorie enfantine que lui procurait cette pensée autant que contre la culpabilité qui lui serrait le cœur. Il ne se serait pas lié d'amitié avec le garçon si celui-ci n'avait pas été si... simple. Peter n'était pas, pour ainsi dire, _très_ malin, et il ne risquait pas de découvrir son secret.

Il avait vraiment honte de ce raisonnement, mais...

Il était terrifié.

Terrifié à l'idée qu'on découvre le monstre qu'il abritait, qui grognait dans sa tête.

Terrifié à l'idée que le monstre ne réussisse à le faire craquer, comme il s'y essayait depuis des années.

Terrifié à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un, de lui infliger la même malédiction.

Terrifié à l'idée d'être blessé à son tour.

Terrifié à l'idée d'être rejeté, encore une fois.

Le Choixpeau s'était trompé, il était beaucoup trop faible pour Gryffondor. Il était en permanence terrorisé, il était lâche à en pleurer...

Il retint de justesse le gloussement nerveux qui montait dans sa gorge. A moins que ce ne soit un sanglot.

_Faible, stupide humain... Sortir, mordre, chasser... Sang, mordre..._

Ça ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il n'avait pas passé une seule pleine lune dans cette bicoque humide, et il en était déjà à vouloir retourner chez lui, la queue entre les jambes... Il était tellement pitoyable...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il serrait son verre à tel point qu'il lui explosa dans les mains, enfonçant des morceaux de verre et de métal dans sa peau.

- Remus ? Remus, tu m'inquiètes vraiment, là !

Il se leva brusquement, et repoussa tout aussi violemment la main tendue de Peter. Trop nauséeux pour s'en excuser, ou même pour s'en rendre compte, il se força à relâcher sa prise, laissant les restes d'or et de verre retomber sur la table. Puis, sous les regards stupéfaits du reste de la tablée, il se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle, courant dans son dortoir avant de se jeter sur son lit et d'en refermer les rideaux.

Il y passa l'après-midi – il n'eut définitivement pas le courage de retourner en cours – sa main pressée contre lui, à sangloter désespérément en se maudissant. Peter ne voudrait plus l'approcher, maintenant, il n'avait pas pu manquer la sauvagerie dans ses yeux, et il était presque sûr qu'il avait grogné ! En plus, il avait séché les cours, malgré tout le mal que s'était donné le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse y assister ! Les pleurs qu'il avait fini par réussir à calmer reprirent de plus belle–à l'approche de la pleine lune, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à être normal ?

**X.X.X.X.**

A l'heure du dîner, il se résolut à descendre aux cuisines pour manger. Sa transformation était trop proche pour qu'il puisse se permettre de ne pas emmagasiner le plus de calories possible. C'était d'ailleurs dans ce but que le professeur McGonagall les lui avait montré. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'il devenait irritable et asocial à cette période, quel que soit ses efforts pour se contrôler.

Ce n'était jamais qu'une preuve supplémentaire qu'il n'était et ne serait jamais normal...

**X.X.X.X.**

Alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de son dortoir, le ventre et les poches remplies à ras bord de tout le chocolat dont l'avaient gavé les Elfes, il entendit des bruits de conversation.

Il pensa d'abord à passer son chemin, peu désireux de se faire remarquer, lorsqu'il nota deux faits importants.

Premièrement, le ton était loin d'être pacifique. Son audition, plus développée que celle des humains normaux, lui permit de distinguer des insultes, notamment « Sang de Bourbe » et « Traître à ton sang ».

Deuxièmement, il reconnut presque immédiatement les voix de Black et Potter, et - et ce point le figea pendant un bref instant - celle de Peter. Au vu des paroles échangées, il se fit rapidement une idée de leurs interlocuteurs, et avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il courait déjà vers la dispute.

- Alors, Sirius ? Que pense-tu gagner, à protéger un Sang de Bour-

- Ferme-la, Lucius ! Il vaut cent fois plus que tu ne pourras jamais espérer valoir, toi et ton précieux sang bouffé par la consanguinité !

- Comment ose-tu ! la voix hautaine avait sifflé ces mots, commençant apparemment à perdre son calme. Être l'héritier des Black ne te sauvera pas cette fois-ci !

Remus arriva au coin du couloir au moment où le Serpentard – mais comment avaient-ils pu être assez stupides pour se mettre un Septième Année à dos ? Il y avait une différence entre le courage et l'inconscience ! – brandissait sa baguette et commençait à cracher un sort – et probablement pas un simple expelliarmus.

Mû par un instinct que d'aucuns auraient qualifié de très Gryffondor – ou de parfaitement idiot – il se jeta devant Black, en même temps qu'un rayon d'une inquiétante couleur verdâtre jaillissait de la baguette de Lucius Malefoy.

La partie Serdaigle de son cerveau dont avait parlé le Choixpeau se réveilla à cet instant, et il invoqua le bouclier qu'il avait appris dans le manuel de DCFM offert par ses parents – il se jura de les en remercier à nouveau dès que possible.

Sans laisser le temps à Malefoy ou à ses sbires de réagir, il enchaîna avec un sort de désarmement, qui prit le blond au dépourvu. Volant en arrière, ce dernier fut rattrapé de justesse par l'un des septième année qui l'accompagnaient – Wilkes.

Remus saisit la baguette qui volait vers lui avec sa main libre, grimaçant à peine lorsque ses doigts – qu'il n'avait toujours pas soigné – l'élancèrent. _Il_ lui avait déjà infligé bien pire... Il sourit légèrement en voyant l'air mi-surpris mi-furieux du septième année, qui n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse essayer de lui tenir tête, et encore moins qu'il en soit capable. Son sourire s'évanouit cependant en même temps que le Préfet se reprenait.

- Toi... N'espère même pas t'en tirer ! Un misérable demi-sang comme toi, inutile et méprisé, même par ceux de sa propre Maison..., sa voix était tremblante de rage, et il désigna Peter d'un geste dédaigneux. Cet imbécile ne s'est approché de toi que parce que tu es plus pathétique encore que lui, et maintenant tu joues les héros ?

_Insolent ! Faible, sortir, venger, respect, mordre ! Humain, proie, mordre !_

Son air moqueur s'accentua comme Remus pâlissait, et que ses acolytes l'encadraient à nouveau. Il reprit d'un ton mielleux et faussement compatissant.

- Oh ? Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Ton petit manège de tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle, a juste confirmé ce que toute l'école savait déjà, Lupin : tu es complètement taré. Le sang pourri qui coule dans tes veines t'a détraqué la cervelle !  
- Tu sais, je pense plutôt qu'il réfléchissait à votre stupidité profonde, et que ça l'a tellement dégoûté qu'il n'a pas supporté de rester dans la même pièce que vous, intervint une voix légère et faussement songeuse.

Remus sursauta violemment en voyant Black s'avancer à ses côtés, accompagné de Potter. Ils l'encadrèrent tous deux, comme pour le protéger à leur tour. Il regarda derrière lui, et eut un pincement au cœur en constatant l'absence de Peter.

- Contrairement à vous autres mages noirs, tu vois, chez les Gryffondor, le fait d'être un attardé bouffé par le racisme ne garantit pas la popularité, renchérit Potter. De la même façon, être discret et studieux ne signifie pas qu'on est un raté.

Studieux et discret ?

Potter et Black n'étaient-ils pas censés être comme tous les autres, ne le voyaient-ils pas comme un garçon étrange et infréquentable ?

Il se rendait bien compte, de tous ces regards dédaigneux et moqueurs qu'on lui lançait ! Il les entendait, les commentaires désobligeants, chuchotés dans son dos, et tus à son passage ! L'asocial de Gryffondor, le garçon aux yeux effrayants, à la voix bizarre, aux vêtements miteux et au matériel d'occasion, la gamin qui parle tout seul...

Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre ? Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre que sa solitude lui était imposée, que ses yeux étaient celui de l_'__Autre _? Que le timbre rauque de sa voix venait de _ses_ hurlements, que sa gorge ne guérissait jamais avant la pleine lune suivante ? Que l'usure de ses affaires venait du manque d'argent de ses parents, toujours obligés de payer pour lui ?

Et surtout, comment auraient-ils pu comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas tout seul, puisqu'il ne le laissait jamais en paix, que c'est àlui qu'il s'adressait ? Qu'il essayait en permanence de résister à la présence qui appuyait à l'arrière de sa tête ? De faire taire cette voix, _sa_ voix, qui résonnait à la lisière de sa conscience, lui susurrant de tuer tous ceux qui osaient leur manquer de respect, qui osaient remettre en cause _sa_ supériorité ?

_Faibles__..._, sifflait-elle._Inférieurs, proies, humains... Sortir, mordre, sang, chasse..._

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait la haïr, cette voix qui apparaissait à l'approche de la pleine lune, devenant de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à prendre le dessus, invariablement...

Il détestait la solitude, vraiment, mais il détestait encore plus l'idée de blesser quelqu'un, alors il restait dans son coin, seul et silencieux. Désespérément seul.

Comme cela lui arrivait souvent, à partir d'un fait relativement anodin, il était tombé dans des réflexions sinistres et morbides. Il ne lui avait pas fallu cinq secondes pour remonter à la surface tous les doutes qu'il ressassait depuis des années, sans jamais réussir à s'en défaire. Toutefois, le grésillement d'un sort s'écrasant contre un bouclier et la voix goguenarde de Malefoy le réveillèrent aussi efficacement qu'un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure.

_Chasse ? Mort, sang ? Sortir ? Lune ? Mordre ? Mordre !_

La « discussion » s'était envenimée pendant son « absence », et les sorts commençaient à jaillir des deux côtés. Malgré tout leur talent en Sortilèges, Black et Potter n'étaient pas de taille à affronter trois Serpentard d'années supérieures, et ils s'étaient retranchés derrière un bouclier que leurs opposants s'acharnaient à tenter de détruire.

Remus ayant toujours été fin stratège, il analysa la situation, et passa en revue tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour ne retenir que ceux qu'il saurait lancer. Dans le même temps, il fit un pas vers les deux garçons, qui s'étaient probablement avancés pour le protéger. Une boule de chaleur se logea dans sa poitrine à cette idée.

- A mon signal, abaissez le bouclier, chuchota-t-il.

- Ah, réveillé ? s'enquit Black. Et, baisser le seul truc qui nous protège, tu plaisantes, là ?

- Faites-moi confiance !

_Confiance ? Inconnue. Confiance ? Quoi être, confiance ?_

Remus se mordit les lèvres dès que les mots les eurent passés. Lui faire confiance, vraiment ? Qui serait assez stupide pour-

- Après tout, c'est pas comme si on avait une autre solution. Allez, Rem' va-y, épate-nous !

Que- ?Rem' ? Et... ils lui faisaient confiance ? Comme ça ? Il sourit timidement, tandis qu'il s'avançait, déterminé, et leva sa baguette. Le morceau de bois fendit l'air gracieusement, y traçant un glyphe invisible et alambiqué.

- Maintenant !

Aussitôt, le dôme lumineux disparut, au moment où Remus prononçait la formule d'une voix claire et assurée. Sa voix ne trembla pas une seconde, et les effets du sort se firent voir aussitôt. Dans un « bonk! » sonore, les trois Serpentard s'écroulèrent au sol en ronflant comme des bienheureux. Black se tourna vers lui, visiblement impressionné.

- Waow ! Comment t'as fait ?

- C'est aussi ce que j'aimerais savoir, messieurs !

Ils se retournèrent brusquement vers le professeur McGonagall, qui les toisait de son éternel regard sévère. Remus en était à se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans ce couloir qui, de ce qu'il en savait, était peu passant, lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un se glisser à côté d'elle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Peter.

Remus se sentit honteux, il ne les avait pas abandonné, il était juste allé chercher du secours ! Loin de se préoccuper du petit blond cependant, Black et Potter commencèrent aussitôt à expliquer leur « implication héroïque qui méritant au bas mot une centaine de points. Au moins. »

- Monsieur Lupin ? Pourriez-vous expliquer la de façon plus réaliste ?

- Euh- je- en fait je- je passais dans le couloir et je- j'ai entendu du bruit, balbutia Remus. J'ai- je me suis approché, et j'ai vu Potter et Black qui se disputaient avec Malef- des Serpentard, et je crois qu'ils défendaient Peter parce que je- j'ai entendu des insultes et – je crois que Malefoy a dit Sang de bourbe – ils ont -euh, les Serpentard- sortis leurs baguettes, alors j'ai décidé d'aller les aider – pas les Serpentard, hein, je- enfin Potter et Black, j'veux dire – sauf qu'ils – les Serpentard, pas Black et Potter – et donc on allait perdre, mais je me suis souvenu d'un sort que j'avais lu, et donc voilà.

_Stupide, chétif humain... Sortir, loup fort, sortir, mordre..._

A la fin de sa tirade, Remus s'arrêta, écarlate, et le souffle court. Potter et Black avaient un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres, et McGonagall elle-même semblait amusée de ses explications embrouillées. Peter, lui aussi maladivement timide, affichait un air compatissant.

- Je vois. (Elle agita sa baguette, et les trois Serpentard s'élevèrent aussitôt, flottant à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Remus se demanda vaguement si elle ne les réveillait pas par vengeance, avant de se dire que ça n'était pas le genre du professeur McGonagall...) Ce sera donc 50 points de moins à Serpentard pour usage de la magie dans les couloirs, qui plus est contre des cadets. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour avoir répondu à la provocation-

- C'est pas juste !

- Laissez-moi finir, Monsieur Black. 20 points Gryffondor, donc, Monsieur Lupin. Autant pour votre courage que pour votre sort, parfaitement exécuté. 15 aussi pour Monsieur Pettigrew, pour avoir eu le réflexe d'aller chercher un professeur, et 10 autres à vous deux pour avoir protégé Monsieur Pettigrew. Félicitations, messieurs, et n'oubliez pas d'aller faire soigner votre main, Monsieur Lupin.

Là dessus, elle fit demi-tour, les Serpentard flottant à sa suite, laissant derrière elle les quatre garçons complètement abasourdis.

- Wow. Je rêve ou elle a réussi à nous récompenser tout en préservant son image de prof sévère et impartiale ? finit par demander Potter.

- Pas important, Black avait un grand sourire sur la figure lorsqu'il se retourna vers Remus. Le plus important, c'est que Remus nous a sauvé la mise !

Remus se crispa lorsqu'une vague de jubilation manqua de le submerger. _Il _était visiblement ravi du respect qui éclairait maintenant le visage des deux Sang Pur.

_Respect, obéissance... Faibles, inférieurs, mordre, Alpha... Meute, mordre, chasser, mordre, dominer..._

Serrant les dents, il détourna l'attention vers Peter, qui rougit vivement.

- Peter aussi. Il nous a permis de gagner une vingtaine de points.

- Et bien je- je voulais aider, vraiment, mais je- je suis nul en Sortilèges et en Défense, alors je me suis dit que si je restais, je serais juste un poids, et alors je- je, enfin voilà, quoi...

- C'était une excellente idée, tu sais ? (Remus se sentait encore coupable de la façon dont il l'avait traité, et le réconforta donc en ignorant _sa_ voix, au fond de sa tête, qui grognait et hurlait _"Lâche, faible, proie, tuer, manger, mordre, sang, mordre, chasser, sang, mordre..."_.) Potter et Black ont gagné des points, certes, mais c'est grâce à toi.

- Sirius, les interrompit ce dernier, alors que Peter allait répondre.

- Que- ?

- Ce qu'il veut dire, Rem', c'est que les amis s'appellent par leurs prénoms !

Remus regarda Potter comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que la lune venait de disparaître à jamais. C'est à dire avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- Les- les amis ? Vous- vous voulez être mes amis ? Vraiment ? Avec moi ? Même- même après ce qui s'est passé à midi ?

- Bah ! Potter – James ? – écarta l'argument d'un geste négligent. On a tous nos petites excentricités !

- Et encore ! Tu verrais James, il passe un demi-heure tous les matins, à essayer de se peigner ! Pour ce que ça sert...

- Ha ha ha, hilarant, Sirius... Si je n'avais pas peur de le faire fuir, je lui parlerais de ton dragon en plastique... Alors, reprit Potter en se retournant vers lui. Amis ?

_Amis ? Quoi être, amis ? Amis, confiance, amis ? Quoi être ?_

Remus ferma les yeux un instant. Cette décision, il voulait – il devait – la prendre seul.

Des amis... Il en avait rêvé toute sa vie ! Mettant de côté sa conscience et l'_Autre_, il allait accepter, lorsqu'il vit Peter.

Il se tordait les mains, l'air à la fois résigné et faussement insouciant de celui qui sait qu'on va l'abandonner. Cet air, Remus le connaissait parfaitement, pour l'avoir lui même arboré de nombreuses fois, feignant de n'accorder qu'une moindre importance aux grimaces dégoûtés des mères qui éloignaient leurs enfants de lui. Cet air qu'on arbore, quand on prétend aimer sa solitude, qu'elle ne nous a pas été imposée, qu'on l'a choisi. Il savait parfaitement le sentiment d'injustice qui étreignait alors le cœur, et Peter ne l'avait pas mérité.

- Peter aussi ?

Les deux garçons le regardèrent d'un air surpris, tandis que Peter le fixait comme s'il était le Messie.

- S'il vous plaît ? sa voix s'était faite timide en remarquant l'hésitation de Potter et Bla – James et Sirius.

James et Sirius qui, après s'être concertés un instant du regard, haussèrent les épaules et sourirent.

- Comme on dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! James, Sirius, Remus et Peter ! Je sais pas vous, mais je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre !

* * *

_Donc ? Verdict ?_


	9. Craintes et remords

_Heya ! Valà, le chapitre 9 ! On approche doucement de la révélation -qui va s'étaler sur 4 chapitres !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Craintes et remords

_06 Novembre 1972, dortoir des Seconde Année de Gryffondor. 21h37. Nouvelle lune._

Depuis plusieurs jours, l'entente entre eux semblait se dégrader. Ou du moins, l'ambiance entre Remus et eux semblait se dégrader. Depuis la dernière pleine lune, ils étaient... étranges. James s'était brutalement éloigné, il était devenu beaucoup plus froid avec lui, tandis que Sirius semblait hésiter entre sa relation presque fusionnelle avec lui, et les sentiments fraternels qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de James. Peter, lui, était celui qui montrait le plus son dilemme, déchiré entre la profonde reconnaissance qu'il avait pour Remus, le premier à l'avoir traité comme un égal et comme un ami, et l'admiration sans bornes qu'il ressentait pour James.

Blotti sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir, Remus appuya son front contre la vitre froide, et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel de novembre.

C'était la nouvelle lune. Il adorait cette période du mois, l'absence de l'éclat lunaire lui garantissait toujours deux jours et deux nuits entières de paix intérieure. Le seul moment du mois où il pouvait vraiment être lui-même, où il était absolument seul dans sa tête. La voix de l'Autre était réduite à un bourdonnement diffus qu'il ignorait facilement, et qui lui laissait pendant quelques temps une douce impression de normalité.

Cela dit, ce havre de paix était troublé par une question, qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il arrive à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

_Savent-ils ? Ont-ils tout deviné ?_

La tension s'était installée à la pleine lune précédente. Lorsqu'il était revenu de l'infirmerie, encore enturbanné dans des mètres et des mètres de bandage, il n'avait pas été accueilli selon le rituel étrange qui s'était peu à peu installé.

D'habitude, ils s'efforçaient de ne pas regarder avec trop d'insistance ses pansements. Sirius lui demandait d'une voix dégagée si sa visite s'était bien passée, si sa mère se remettait de sa crise d'appendicite – une excuse lamentable, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir. Un comble, pour un loup-garou – pendant que James racontait ses dernières tentatives de séduire sa "Lily-jolie" en ajoutant diverses idées pour humilier Rogue – Remus n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce dernier point, mais il n'osait jamais protester...

Et alors qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit avec un sourire gêné, Peter s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il prenait soin de ne pas toucher ses côtes douloureuses et meurtries, sans toutefois poser la moindre question, et déposait sur sa table de chevet quelques gâteaux et friandises. Il précisait ensuite de sa petite voix timide qu'il les avait récupérés en cuisine en pensant qu'il aurait peut-être faim, juste pour meubler le silence. Remus souriait encore, et d'une voix plus rauque qu'avant son départ, il disait qu'il avait plus envie de fruits – sa gorge était encore trop sensible pour avaler des biscuits, aussi bons soient-ils. Avec un air indiquant qu'il était fier de lui pour l'avoir prévu, Peter plongeait alors la main dans la poche de sa robe, et en sortait une banane, une pêche, une poignée de framboises ou de cerises... Il variait de mois en mois, mais faisait toujours attention à ne lui donner que des fruits tendres et juteux, qui glissaient dans sa gorge sans la blesser d'avantage.

Il le remerciait, les yeux soudain moins tristes qu'à son entrée dans la pièce, et mangeait alors le présent avec des gestes lents, soucieux de ne pas trop solliciter ses articulations fatiguées, évitant de penser aux regards songeurs que ses trois amis posaient sur lui. Ensuite, il les remerciait tous – autant pour leurs attentons que pour leur silence – et se réfugiait sous le couvert de sa couette, trop épuisé pour se traîner jusqu'aux douches, où même pour prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Alors, et même si le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché, ils faisaient de même. Sirius refermait les rideaux de son lit, comme pour le mettre à l'abri, après que James ait posé sur son lit les cours qu'il avait manqués. Il lâchait quelque chose du genre « C'est Lily qui te les as pris. Elle est tellement serviable, et gentille, elle est merveilleuse, non ? » (en effet, Sirius étant apparemment incapable de prendre un cours en entier, et James et Peter d'écrire lisiblement, Lily s'était proposée de le faire. Face au regard ému qu'avait posé James sur elle, elle avait précisé d'un ton dédaigneux que Remus ne méritait pas de rater ses études à causes de ses « crétins d'amis ». James utilisait le prétexte de récupérer lesdits cours pour lui parler régulièrement, sans que jamais ses multiples refus ne lui fassent perdre espoir.). Peter ajoutait qu'il avait préparé son sac pour le lendemain, et sa perpétuelle maladresse ne l'empêchait pas de le faire correctement bien qu'il oubliait toujours ses propres livres, encriers, plumes, et autres affaires, jamais Remus n'avait eu à déplorer le moindre manque de matériel lorsqu'il lui avait préparé son sac.

Le lendemain, ils faisaient tous les quatre comme si de rien n'était, bien que les trois garçons se montrent plus attentionnés qu'à leur habitude, veillant pendant quelques jours à ce que Remus ne manque de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assez remis pour que tout redevienne normal. Jusqu'à la fois suivante.

Paradoxalement, cette situation blessait Remus autant qu'elle lui plaisait. Cet accord tacite de laisser les choses en l'état, cette acceptation silencieuse de ne pas chercher à comprendre, cette amitié inébranlable qu'ils lui offraient lui réchauffait l'estomac, y logeant une petite boule de bonheur chaleureux qui calmait l'Autre, même quand il était furieux. Pour la première fois, il était apprécié malgré ses bizarreries, intégré dans un groupe soudé malgré ses secrets, pardonné malgré ses mensonges... Mais c'était aussi ce qui, souvent, lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule sur le sol, et de crier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de pleurer en leur avouant toute la vérité, et de les supplier de le pardonner. Les voir aussi compréhensifs vis-à-vis de ses hésitations à leur faire pleinement confiance le rendait heureux autant que ça le rendait honteux. Jour après jour, cette situation le torturait, et le secret qu'il protégeait en permanence mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Dernièrement, il s'était même surpris à souhaiter être découvert, ne serait-ce que pour être déchargé du poids qui pesait sur son dos et affaissait ses épaules.

S'il avait su ! S'il avait su à quoi ressemblerait la situation si son vœu se réalisait, il aurait peut-être été moins rapide à l'émettre !

Il avait cru qu'un étau glacé se refermait sur lui lorsqu'il était rentré dans son dortoir. Il boitait légèrement, car malgré les efforts de Madame Pomfresh, son genou était trop abîmé, après qu'il l'ait violemment mordu. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avait semblé vraiment s'en soucier.

Sirius avait, comme à son habitude, pris des nouvelles de sa grand-mère – qui, bien qu'elle soit morte l'année précédente, avait attrapé la Dragoncelle. Remus était vraiment nul pour les excuses – quand la voix de James avait claqué.

- Elle va bien, si elle a réussi à revenir du tombeau où elle a été enterrée en décembre dernier... C'est quoi, aujourd'hui ? Tu es tombé dans les escaliers ? Ou elle a refermé la porte quand tu était derrière ? Ou alors tu t'es blessé tout seul ? Tu es tombé de balai, comme le mois dernier ? Alors que tu as le vertige ? C'est le chien que tu n'as pas qui t'a attaqué ? Celui des voisins que tu as avoué la semaine dernière ne pas avoir non plus qui t'a mordu ?

Le silence s'était abattu dans la pièce comme une chape de plomb, et Remus avait soudainement remarqué son air furieux, les coups d'œil très peu discrets que Sirius jetait à la longue cicatrice blanchâtre qui courait sur sa clavicule, et qui dépassait de la chemise qu'il avait oublié de boutonner jusqu'en haut. Sans compter Peter, qui se tordait les mains de façon convulsive, une expression mi-inquiète mi-terrifié sur le visage.

C'est ça qui, plus que tout le reste, l'avait fait craquer. Plus que le visage de James, où la colère froide avait remplacé la joie et la sollicitude habituelle, plus que les yeux de Sirius, plus que ces deux prunelles acier qui semblaient lui hurler « Je sais tout ! ».

La peur sur les traits de Peter, la crainte qui y avait remplacé la gentillesse et la timidité.

Bafouillant quelques mots inintelligibles, il s'était rué dans son lit et en avait refermé les rideaux, en bégayant qu'il était très fatigué. Mais même la fuite, James la lui avait refusé.

- Fatigué de mentir, Lupin ?

L'emploi de son nom de famille lui avait donné envie de pleurer.

Là dessus, la porte avait claqué, brisant l'espèce de silence funèbre qui régnait jusqu'alors, et James – Potter ? – était sorti du dortoir, suivi après quelques instants d'hésitation, par Sirius et Peter.

Serrant les dents, il avait enfoui sa tête sous son oreiller, et seul l'épuisement causé par la transformation lui avait permis de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, le dortoir était déjà vide quand il s'était réveillé, et, l'état désastreux de ses nerfs aidant, il avait fondu en larmes en voyant la pile de feuilles manuscrites–_ et c'était l'écriture de Sirius !_ – et les abricots qui l'attendaient au bout de son lit.

* * *

_Bon, alors, question rituelle : Z'en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, hein !_

_La semaine prochaine, on aura la réaction de James quant au secret de Remus, j'ai l'intention de faire la même chose pour les 3 autres Maraudeurs, et de revenir ensuite au PoV de Remus._

_Avancée de l'écriture : 11 chapitres d'écrits et tapés, le douzième est en cours de réflexion._

Chapitre 10 : Introspection et révélation  



	10. Introspection et révélation

_Hop, chapitre 11 ! Cette fois-ci, les réflexions et les réactions de James quant à la lycanthropie de Remus ! J'attends vos avis !_

_P.S. : D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit évident mais vous remarquerez qu'au début, James ne pense pas à Remus en tant que Remus, justement. Il utilise lui, il... en italique. Il considère à ce moment Remus comme ce dernier considère son "loup intérieur", c'est à dire comme un animal sanguinaire et monstrueux. Et il change d'avis au fur et à mesure du cheminement de ses pensées. Enfin voilà, je voulais juste préciser, au cas où ! :)_

Fox (la Beta) : Vous avez faillit l'avoir en retard parce que... j'ai une vie.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Introspection et révélation

_06 Novembre 1972, dortoir des Seconde Année de Gryffondor. 21h41._

Malgré l'air déterminé qu'il affichait, James était à peu près certain que Sirius et Peter pouvaient parfaitement voir à quel point il était nerveux.

Ils avaient l'air fin, plantés devant la porte de leur dortoir, sans pour autant avoir le courage de toucher la poignée de la porte. Heureusement qu'on ne pouvait pas les voir, les fameux Maraudeurs qui avaient peur de parler à l'un des leur !

D'ailleurs, à ce propos... James déglutit. Il devait les avoir entendu monter avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint le palier, grâce à... _ça_.

_Un loup-garou_. Il avait partagé son dortoir pendant plus d'un an avec un...

Il inspira un bon moment, autant pour se calmer que pour se donner du courage, et sans même vérifier que ses deux amis le suivaient, il ouvrit la porte en grand, entrant avant de perdre tout le courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler.

Il se sentit un peu ridicule en voyant que _son_ lit était vide, et alors qu'il se détendait en pensant que la confrontation était encore repoussée, il _le_ vit.

Recroquevillé contre la vitre, _il_ regardait le ciel nuageux, mais l'évidente tension qui émanait de _lui_ autant que la crispation de _ses_ mâchoires confirmaient ce que James savait déjà. _Il_ était parfaitement conscient de leur présence.

Pour être honnête, il hésitait encore quant à l'attitude à adopter. Son père lui avait toujours parlé des loups-garous comme de bêtes sauvages et agressives, et totalement incontrôlables, dont il fallait à tout prix se tenir éloigné, et James faisait confiance à son père. Il avait très souvent raison, à propos de ce genre de choses. Par exemple, il l'avait mis en garde depuis tout petit à propos des familles au sang prétendument "pur", et par extension des Serpentard. Et sérieusement, quand il voyait Servilus, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord !

Alors... Pourquoi avait-il ce pincement au cœur en _le_ voyant, en voyant _ses_ mains dont _il_ essayait vainement de réprimer le tremblement, tout aussi conscient qu'eux de ce qui allait se passer ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce besoin de poser une main sur _son_ épaule, de_ lui_ assurer que personne ne _lui_ ferait le moindre mal, parce qu'ils seraient là pour _le_ soutenir ?

Pourquoi... Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce genre d'émotions ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable de _le_ blesser ?

Pourquoi éprouvait-il de la honte à l'idée de blesser _un animal_ ?

Pourquoi l'air résigné qu'_il_ affichait en se tournant finalement vers eux le touchait à ce point ?

Son père lui avait dit que les loups-garous étaient extrêmement doués pour tromper leur entourage, pour dissimuler leur véritable nature. Il avait envie d'y croire, de toutes ses forces. La situation serait tellement plus simple, et la réaction tellement plus évidente...

Une lettre à son père, et tout serait réglé ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait au moment même où il avait compris, d'ailleurs ? Quelques mots et ce serait terminé, il n'aurait plus à se torturer l'esprit !

_Papa, j'ai découvert que Remus est un..._

Le gentil, le doux Remus, toujours prêt à aider les plus jeunes, qu'ils soient à Gryffondor ou non.

_Remus n'est pas gentil, Remus n'est pas doux, Remus est un..._

Remus qui essayait toujours de calmer la situation, qui avait toujours des remords quand ils faisaient une blague.

_Il devrait aimer blesser les gens, pourtant, vu que Remus est un..._

Remus qui avait l'air si maigre, si fragile, Remus qui flottait dans ses vieilles nippes rapiécées cent fois, qui utilisait jusqu'au dernier bout de parchemin, qui rationnait au maximum l'encre, le dentifrice, et même le savon, et qui pourtant n'hésitait jamais à leur prêter ses affaires.

_Évidemment qu'il est pauvre, puisque Remus est un..._

Remus qui, malgré ses protestations, finissaient toujours par les aider à exécuter leurs blagues, y ajoutant même sa touche personnelle, Remus qui n'avait pas son pareil pour dénicher des sorts amusants au fond de vieux bouquins poussiéreux.

_Il nous aide car il prend plaisir à humilier les gens, et c'est normal : Remus est un..._

Remus qui avait toujours une patience d'ange avec Peter, et qui arrivait mieux que personne – mieux encore que les professeurs eux-mêmes – à lui faire comprendre les cours, et qui, quel que soit le nombre d'échec, restait toujours calme et pédagogue. Même quand d'autres élèves venaient à leur tour lui demander de l'aide, même quand ils l'ensevelissaient sous les questions et lui ruinaient sa soirée. Même quand c'était à des aînés qu'il devait expliquer des choses – il semblait parfois avoir déjà appris le programme des sept années, et le comprendre mieux que les élèves de quinze ou seize ans qui le suivait. C'était à la fois effrayant et impressionnant. Et hilarant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais Remus ne se moquait jamais.

Comme s'il comprenait ce que c'était, d'avoir besoin d'aide et d'en avoir honte.

_Oui, et il a raison d'avoir honte, parce que Remus est un..._

Remus qui était des fois plus fort qu'eux quatre réunis, et des fois plus faible qu'un enfant. Remus qui était toujours le premier à sortir sa baguette quand quelqu'un traitait Peter « d'idiot pleurnichard » ou de « gros lard », quand un « Traître à ton sang » ou un « renégat » était lâché au passage de Sirius. Remus qui ne se moquait jamais de lui quand Lily lui mettait une claque ou l'insultait, qui au contraire essayait de lui donner des conseils pour qu'elle accepte de lui parler.

Remus qui pourtant, et malgré son talent en Défense, malgré tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, malgré son intelligence, malgré sa puissance magique, malgré son courage... Remus qui ne se défendait jamais quand c'était lui qu'on insultait, Remus qui, lorsqu'un « Sang-mêlé minable » ou un « chienchien pathétique » lui était lancé, se contentait de sourire tristement, et poser une main sur le bras de celui d'entre eux qui s'avançait pour le défendre, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'embête pour lui. Remus qui n'hésitait jamais à invoquer des boucliers devant eux lorsqu'ils étaient pris dans un duel, mais qui ne semblait jamais penser à le faire devant lui.

_Il les mérite, les insultes ! Remus est un..._

Remus qui rougissait toujours quand ils le surprenaient à parler tout seul, ayant subitement l'air honteux.

_Souviens-toi de ce qu'avait dit Malefoy, l'année dernière ! Il avait raison, pour une fois ! Remus est taré, parce que Remus est un..._

Remus qui les avait sauvés, ce jour-là.

Remus qui l'avait sauvé encore une fois, lorsqu'il avait tenté de toucher le tronc du Saule Cogneur et qu'il n'avait pas vu la banche qui volait vers lui. Remus qui s'était alors jeté sur lui, et qui l'avait plaqué au sol, lui évitant ainsi de se faire éborgner, et peut-être même tuer. Remus qui n'avait même pas semblé se rendre compte que c'était lui qui avait pris le coup, et qui n'avait même pas grimacé, alors que sa chemise déchirée laissait voir la longue déchirure sanglante que la branche avait tracé sur son épaule. Remus qui l'avait tiré violemment hors de portée du Saule, qui s'était ensuite agenouillé en face de lui pour être à son niveau, et qui l'avait palpé partout en lui demandant d'une voix complètement paniquée s'il était blessée. Remus qui l'avait regardé, et ses yeux semblaient être ceux d'un fou-

_Ou d'un animal traqué : Remus est un..._

-qui l'avait regardé, sans vraiment le voir, et qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Remus qui n'avait pas remarqué que Sirius chassait les autres élèves qui assistaient à la scène, et que Peter était allé chercher Madame Pomfresh. Remus qui avait refusé de le lâcher, ses doigts crispés sur sa chemise, et qui avait éclaté en sanglots à la limite de l'hystérie.

Remus qui n'avait même pas réagi quand l'infirmière était arrivée, quand elle les avait regardé d'un air désolé, quand elle avait ensuite jeté un coup d'œil étrangement compréhensif à l'arbre puis à Remus – elle était au courant ! Elle savait ! – et qu'elle avait marmonné « pauvre enfant... ». Remus qui ensuite s'était mis à marmonner une litanie d'excuse et de prières sans queue ni tête, et qui, toujours sans l'avoir lâché, avait fini par s'endormir sur lui, complètement épuisé par ce que Madame Pomfresh avait appelé "burn-out émotionnel". Aucun d'eux n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé, ni même pourquoi McGonagall en personne les avait engueulé, les traitant « d'irresponsables immatures », ou encore pourquoi elle avait semblé véritablement furieuse, bien plus que pour les autres élèves ayant tenté d'approché le Saule. Ou pourquoi elle avait parlé de Remus plus que de l'arbre, ou pourquoi elle semblait plus triste qu'inquiète de sa crise. Ou pourquoi elle n'avait pas contacté ses parents, ou qu'elle ne l'avait pas contraint à rester à l'Infirmerie.

_Elle aussi, elle savait pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, même Dumbledore doit être au courant. Il protégeait sa tanière, il avait peur qu'on ne comprenne... Remus est un..._

Remus qui disparaissait régulièrement, tous les mois, qui inventait pour ça des excuses bancales, que lui-même ne trouvait pas crédible.

Remus qui leur avait menti.

Remus qui ne leur avait pas fait confiance.

Remus qui les avait trahi...

Remus qui revenait trois jours plus tard, fatigué, boitant, courbaturé, recouvert de bandages.

_Il se blesse lui-même ! Il est assoiffé de viande fraîche, de chair humaine ! Parce que Remus est un..._

Remus qui les regardait toujours avec des yeux débordant d'affection quand il revenait et qu'ils faisaient semblant de rien, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Remus qui les remerciait à chaque fois, sans qu'il ne sache trop pour quoi, même s'il en avait une vague intuition.

_Il n'est pas reconnaissant ! Il veut juste endormir notre méfiance, c'est dans sa nature ! On le sait, maintenant, Remus est un..._

Remus qui avait toujours un air extatique quand il mangeait de la viande saignante, et qui l'instant d'après rouvrait les yeux en sursautant, la repoussait sur le bord de son assiette en donnant l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir, et qui ne mangeait plus que des légumes pendant le reste du repas, même s'il était visible qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

_Remus aime la viande saignante, et même crue, car Remus est un..._

Remus qui avait juste eu l'air tellement incrédule, tellement fragile, quand il leur avait demandé s'ils voulaient vraiment être ses amis. Remus qui, pendant des semaines, avait eu l'air méfiant quand ils lui tendaient quelque chose, Remus qui avait mis un bon moment à ne plus se dérober quand ils le touchaient. Remus qui avait longtemps paru s'attendre à être frappé et pas serré dans leurs bras, insulté et pas complimenté, qui avait longtemps paru ne pas comprendre pourquoi ils restaient avec lui, pourquoi ils lui souriaient, ou pourquoi ils le défendaient.

_Remus est un..._

Remus qui avait l'air d'être malheureux comme les pierres en ce moment même. Remus qui les regardait avec un air résigné qu'il avait envie de chasser de son visage à tout jamais. Remus qui les regardait sans même essayer de se défendre, comme s'il trouvait tout à fait normal qu'ils le haïssent et qu'ils le chassent–_et c'est sûrement le cas..._

Remus qui malgré tout ce que son père pouvait dire, était tellement peu doué pour mentir et tromper qu'il pouvait deviner le chemin qu'avaient pris ses pensées rien qu'en le regardant. Remus qui se disait – _et c'est tellement visible que c'en est triste, putain..._ – que leur amitié n'avait été qu'un oasis. Une trêve bienvenue et merveilleuse, un rêve fabuleux, mais que, comme tous les rêves, il avait une fin, et qu'elle était arrivée.

_Remus est un..._

Remus qui rentrait déjà la tête dans les épaules, se préparant à retourner à la réalité qui avait été la sienne avant qu'il ne les rencontre, et qui par ce geste espérait se protéger un tout petit peu.

_Remus est un..._

Le voir faire ça... Le voir reculer instinctivement face à eux, ça lui brisa le cœur, et ça le réveilla aussi sûrement qu'un seau d'eau froide en plein visage.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que James comprit pleinement ce que son subconscient s'évertuait à lui dire depuis le début de l'histoire, et il eut envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur, de se punir comme aucun Elfe de maison ne s'était jamais puni.

_James est un abruti._

Des fois, quoique les qu'en-dira-t-on et Lily puissent croire, James Potter savait admettre qu'il était le plus complet, le plus absolu et le plus grand connard idiot et irréfléchi et complètement stupide que la Terre ait jamais porté. C'était rare, mais ça lui arrivait quand même.

_Remus est un..._

Un quoi ? Un monstre ? Un animal ? Une bête ? Une créature ? Un loup-garou ?

Mais quel con, quel abruti, quel... Il ne trouvait pas de mot assez fort pour se décrire.

_Remus est mon ami._

* * *

_Donc, vous en pensez quoi ?  
_

_Avancée de l'écriture : 11 chapitres d'écrits et tapés._

Chapitre 11 : Réflexion et compréhension  


_A dimanche prochain !  
_


End file.
